Vampire's Bite
by AllieKirkland
Summary: Arthur Kirkland and Alice Kirkland (no relation) were best friends, Arthur asked Alice out, when she says yes, he turns her into a vampire and gets some of her amazing super spy like attributes! now they go on missions together, fight evil, and fight the urge to consummate their love every new moon.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in the middle of the night to find him at my bed side, his glowing, beautiful emerald-green eyes staring at me, his blue cape draped on his right side while he slowly laid next to me staring into my eyes, i froze as he leaned down and gently kissed me "ive waited too long for this moment. Now, show me that pretty neck, love~." He said with his smooth and sexy British accent I do as i am told and i adjust my head so he sees my neck. He smiles and his fangs come out as he slowly lowers himself on my neck.  
((||Earlier that Day! *in HIS P.o.V||))  
"Artie~!" I hear that familiar British accent and turn and see my best friend and long time crush Alice run towards me. Yes we are doppelgänger but we aren't related as a lot of people think. She was beautiful, her long blonde hair than went to her ankles and her perfect green eyes, i always wonder how she isn't taken by someone already, maybe because of the fact she was heading straight into the government business as top agent when we're only juniors in high school. "Hey Allie! Aren't you suppose to be headed off to training?" i hug her and smile, laughing a bit.  
"Nope! Gave me the afternoon off, so. Wanna do somethin fun?"  
"Sure, head to the Cafe by the mall?"  
"Hex yea!" she smiles and starts skipping as i walk with her, 'today's the day. i'm gonna ask her to be my girlfriend!'

((AN!sorry this is a short intro, I've been out of the writing block for a while now due to band and my athletics, i hope this is good!Please, be nice. No harsh comments please, for as we are all the same species, and we DO have some form of compassion and niceness. ^^))


	2. Chapter 2

We go to Starstrucks, Alice orders a very berry tea, me the same but with no berries. we sit at our usual table and start talking, I tell her about how im going into the agency program she's in only because it sounds interesting. She laughs "Artie, it is interesting, but I dont know if you could survive. It's tough being in it." I scoff, "Try me. I bet I have good reflexes like you do." She only laughs when suddenly a pencil is coming at me, I catch it right before it hits my nose, calm and not phased, knowing her she would do that. She smiles and nods, giving me a silent approval, I look out the window and its already dusk.  
"I should walk you home, come on ms.'imsotalented' " she laughs and gets up, picking her backpack up before I snatch it and hold it for her, I AM a gentleman. I walk her to 54th street where her house is right on the corner.  
"Thanks for walking me home, wanna come in? Its kinda lonely in my place." *THIS IS YOUR CHANCE IDIOT! TAKE IT!* "U-uh sure, hey Allie, there's been something ive been meaning to ask you..." I blush a lot, and she smiles as we head in her house.  
"What is it Arthur?" I tediously poke my fingers together, now regretting i did this. "W-Well I was wondering-" the phone rings and Alice goes to answer it. After 5 minutes she comes back,  
"Sorry, what was it Arthur?" she sits on the couch and pats the seat next to her, I sit next to her, and look into her sparkling emerald green eyes, "W-Will you be my girlfriend?" I look away, knowing she'd say no. "I've been waiting for you to ask, of course I will." I look at her and she's blushing a bit too, smiling at me her perfect and beautiful smile, I smile and cup her face in my hands, fitting perfectly as if she was suppose to be mine, I lean down and gently kiss her, taking her first kiss and the first step of the process.  
"Alice.. There's something I have to tell you.." "Your a vampire." I look at her astounded she took a lucky guess. "W-Why yes I am but-" "How did I know? Arthur, I'm your best friend and, now I would say girlfriend," she blushes when saying that,  
"I knew you were since the third grade when you snuck off and fed off of the class bunny." I sigh in relief, sinking down in the couch feeling awful I kept that secret from her. She feels my emotion and hugs me, kissing my cheek.  
"It's fine you didnt tell me, I understand, are you hungry..?" she looks at me and I suddenly know what she means.  
"Yes, but im not feeding off of you. Your the person I love, not some prey off the street or school."  
"Arthur, its fine." she puts her hair to one side of her neck and exposes her neck. My fangs come out and my eyes turn into a deeper yet brighter green and I close my eyes tight, not knowing if I can control myself, I can smell the blood in her veins, and the scent of mangos from her lotion.  
"Alice. Not now, when I do bite you, I want it to be so you'll be my queen of the night," I clamp my hands on hers gently and kiss her, returning to normal.

((A/N! sorry I havent updated in a while, I have band stuff, family returning from the military, and a lot going on making a youtube channel with my boyfriend.  
I'll try to update at least every 1-2 weeks.)) 


End file.
